


Bullies

by LeonidasVIII



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, no beta we die like men, pirate king sucks, shantae learned how to fight from her dad and makes good use of it, useless and unprepared, you don't touch her people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonidasVIII/pseuds/LeonidasVIII
Summary: Risky is a bully. But she's injured, and Shantae has a heart of gold.





	Bullies

Risky was a bully. But when she quietly knocked on Shantae's door on the middle of the night, her wrist pressed against her stomach, looking scared, she didn't hesitate to let her in, to splint her wrist. She provided a mug of hot chocolate, doctored with whiskey, which earned her a sly smile, one usually reserved for someone like Ammo Baron.

"Well, what earned me the privilege of knowing you have whiskey?"

"You showing up at my door in the middle of the night, wrist broken and looking like you were being hunted. What earned me the privilege of knowing you were capable of fear?" There was a beat of silence as Risky sipped at the mug of hot chocolate.

"My dad's in town. He uh… He got mad. That's all." Shantae's grin had faded as she waited for an answer, and it was a frown now.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No." She huffed a bit, crossing her arms.

"It could help."

"How would letting someone who hates me know my issues help me in any way?"

"I don't hate you." A sharp laugh echoed through the apartment.

"Why not, huh? What have I ever done to make you not hate my guts?" Shantae's frown deepened, and Risky wasn't sure whether to be proud of wiping that stupid smile off her face, or disappointed that she'd finally worn away that easy, happy demeanor, and probably lost the only ally she may have had in this school.

"You're still a person. Whatever you do, you have your reasons. I may not like what you do, it may suck, but… You're still human." Risky looked away, quietly pulling one leg up onto the couch. "No shoes on the couch, even if they are what got you your nickname."

"Really? Shoes on the couch is what you're worried about?"

"I live with Rotty, and I have no clue where her shoes have been, don't wanna take chances. So, no shoes on the couch." She wandered to the kitchen, grabbing a mug out of the cabinet. Risky watched quietly, obligingly lowering her foot back to the floor.

"...Well. I should get going." She drained the rest of her drink and stood, going to leave.

"Come back tomorrow and let me see how your wrist's healing. Please." She paused in the door, looking back. Shantae refused to look back, even though she no doubt felt her staring.

"...Sure." She left.

* * *

 

She returned the next night, obligingly holding her wrist out to be examined.

"Seems like it's healing fine."

"Can I ask how you know how to do this?" Her smile didn't drop, but it did shift into something more somber.

"My dad, he was a clutz. Got hurt a lot. Didn't help that he was a fighter." She turned to the kitchen.

"Where did he fight?"

"What's it to ya?" The shorter smirked over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised, even as she set about preparing hot chocolate - one mug, she noted with some. Mild disappointment.

"Curious. Never seen a runt in the big leagues before." She chuckled a bit. "Oh, I'd bet he could fight in high school leagues, hah!"

"Illegal ones, actually." And that stopped her. The breezy, matter-of-fact tone.

"Your dad fought in illegal fight rings?"

"Yeah. He was a good fighter, and it made money." She turned to her, the ghost of a smile on her lips, a shadow of what should've been there. "What, didn't think anyone related to me could do anything bad?"

"Well, since you don't have a rotten bone in your body…"

"Bone atrophy is hard to spot sometimes, Risky. Doesn't always show up." She sighed, ran a hand down her face.

"I didn't m-"

"I know you weren't being literal. Neither was I. Night, Risky." This time it was Shantae who turned on her heel and walked to her room, shutting the door and leaving a very confused Risky Boots in her wake.

* * *

 

It became something of a habit. They didn't talk about heavy stuff, family and pasts, but about gossip around campus and stupid subjects. So when she couldn't make it, half passed out in an alley, Shantae got worried. Called her. She laughed as she saw the ID, lowering herself to her side as she answered.

"Isn't it a-a little late to be calling, runt?"

"You didn't show up, and I got worried…" And that made her gut twist.

"'M fine, squirt. Just, uh… Got caught up in something."

"Ooh, you're doing something illegal, aren't you!" She laughed, and it was breathy and she'd realize later that it was very much not her normal one, probably thank her brain for not correcting herself.

"Me? Never."

"...Where are you." The sudden shift in tone startled her. One minute she was over the top mad and now she sounded so serious…

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Risky. Either you tell me where you are or I get Rotty and Sky to help me track you down." She groaned in good natured aggravation.

"Fine. I'm behind the library."

"Stay put." The line went dead, and she looked in confusion at her phone. She'd hung up on her? She wasn't sure how long passed before she saw red clothes and purple hair rushing toward her. She started to push herself up, and Shantae huffed. "Don't strain yourself, you idiot." She kneeled next to her, helping her to sit up against the wall.

"Why not? Not much more I can do."

"Oh yeah, except puncturing a lung, or your stomach, or getting a rib lodged somewhere I can't fix it." She started gently prodding her side, muttering an apology the first few times she winced. Risky watched quietly at how quickly she assessed everything before starting to bind her chest. It was impressive.

"You did this for your dad a lot, huh?"

"Well what was he gonna tell the hospital? He got beat up in an illegal fighting ring? That'd go well." A breathy laugh escaped her, followed by a wince.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts."

"You deserve it, making me worry instead of just calling me and telling me your dad beat you up." Risky stiffened, and she heard a quiet… Curse? Muttered under her breath.

"Why do you think it was my dad, huh?"

"Because he came back to town and you got a broken wrist. Not a big leap of logic. Can you walk?" She nodded, starting to push up from the ground, swatting at Shantae when she moved to help her.

"I can do it on my own."

"Bull. Now let me help you." She was surprisingly strong, latching onto an arm and keeping it securely around her shoulders. They made their way back to the apartments, and to Shantae's. She started to protest, but a sharp look silenced her. She was settled in Shantae's bed, and she was quickly asleep.

* * *

 

She was woken by muffled shouting.

  
"...sulted before you just bring someone into the apartment!"

"Rotty, she's hurt! And she's my friend, she deserves a place to sleep! To heal, if she can make herself sit still that long!"

"She nearly got Abder killed!"

"Well no offense, but Abder was being an idiot!"

"Maybe! So?!"

"So it wasn't just her! I know she's done some messed up stuff, but Rotty, please! Besides, you're hardly one to talk, you bring home flings all the time."

" _Oh._ "

"No!"

" _Oh!!!!_ "

"I was saying you have no right to say I have to-come back here you little shit!" Risky couldn't help smiling, listening to the antics of the girls outside the room. She looked around, spotting the window, and stood. She regretted it immediately, stumbling and using the wall to support herself. Her ribs hurt so bad. She slipped out the window though, made her way back to her dorm. And without getting spotted, too.

* * *

 

When she went back that night, Rotty was sitting on the couch, arms crossed. Shantae looked tired, but she mustered a smile that was entirely too fake.

"Hey."

"Hi. What's she doing here?"

"She wanted to meet you. Officially, on okay terms. I'm gonna go make hot chocolate." She turned on her heel, leaving Risky blinking a bit, stunned by how quickly and sharply she was moving. She walked to the chair near the couch though, sat. Neither spoke. She glanced at Shantae, let her stomach warm a hit as she saw her sneaking the bottle away again. And then blinking owlishly when she saw she only had one mug, and how she was scowling.

"What, none for us?"

"Nope! You can do that yourself! Everything's right there." And the smile was back and sheesh, did she work in retail?

"Nope, no plastic." Rotty stood, walking over and trying to pick her up. Shantae's smile dropped, and she just slowly lifted an eyebrow at her. "You're stupidly heavy!"

"Yeah, two hundred pounds of muscle." She set the mug down, and swept her up bridal style, drawing a quiet yelp. That quickly became a shout of alarm as she was hurled at the couch, which rocked a bit as she impacted it.

"Mean!"

"Hilarious."

  
"I'll throw you too, Risky."

"Ha! You can try, runt." Shantae walked over and sat next to Rotty, who was grumpily adjusting the blanket on the back of the couch. And then froze, slowly turning to Shantae.

"No. Make your own."

"But you won't tell me where the booze is!" She took a sip to hide her smile, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'd bet there's a reason for that. But I think we should pester her into making us spiked hot chocolate."

"Yes! Pleeeeeeeease, Shantae?"

"Make that noise again and I'm leaving." She was smiling a bit, however tired the day may have made her. Rotty pouted, curling into her side.

"Meanie."

"Yeah, I'm horrible, I know." The two looked content, curled up together like that.

"So, Shantae said you wanted to meet me?" She jolted up, nearly spilling the dancer's hot chocolate.

"Yes! She said your friends, and y'know, my experience with you is when you almost got my brother killed, so, not the best start. But! I'll make an effort! Especially if you're gonna get messed up getting in extra training." Training? What half brained cover story had been thought up for her now…

"Well, I appreciate it."

"We, however, should be going to bed. We have practice at five tomorrow." Shantae stood, draining the last of her drink, and pulled Rotty to her room, gently pushing her in before giving a tired wave and perhaps the most genuine smile she'd ever seen grace her face to Risky, who nodded, and left. It was only hours later, thinking back on that smile, that she realized: she was completely screwed.

* * *

 

Rotty joined them some nights, others not. She was a surprisingly welcome presence. Bright and bouncy, but knowing when to tone it back. And she was never touchy with Risky like she was Shantae. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or offended. Either way, it was nice, too much touch was upsetting. They wound up sandwiching a sleeping Shantae sometimes though, making quiet chit chat before they eventually wrestled her into bed, and Risky left.

* * *

 

When Risky's father grabbed her, the girls both got worried. Had Sky run a trace on her phone the next day, when they hadn't seen even a glimpse of her. Shantae grabbed a bat, a roll of bandages, and Rotty was confused. What was she expecting? They stopped at the edge of the river basin, and Shantae wrapped their hands, and the handle of the bat. Tested the weight, swung it a couple times. Squeezed her shoulder, told her to wait, and stay safe. And she half-slid half-climbed down the slope, looking around. She spotted a tall, imposing figure not far downstream. It shifted, there was a splash, and a quiet groan. She started quietly moving toward them, sneaking toward the back of the imposing man. Risky was half delirious with pain, and took no notice of Shantae sneaking toward her father. Until CRACK, the bat slamming into the back of his head. He stumbled, whipping around, and got a blow to the face.

"You don't touch her, fuck head." That drew startled laughter and a choked groan from Risky.

"Nn-laughter bad!"

"Sorry."

"Yer a friend o' hers, 'eh?"

"Yeah. Risky, look away."

"Wha-" Another CRACK echoed beneath the bridge as Shantae darted forward, bringing the bat down on his head again. He was dazed, but not asleep, so one final blow had him slumping, unconscious. And Risky's eyes widened, she stared, but then Shantae was there, picking her up - and oh, that was apparently way easier than she'd expected, man, how strong was this woman? - and heading toward the slope. They passed Rotty, who's obvious line of questions died when she saw Risky. She followed them quietly, taking the slightly bloody bat from Shantae. They got her to the dorm, and Rotty got the first aid kit while Shantae worked on assessing the damage. Risky closed her eyes, and drifted off.

* * *

 

She woke to a weight on top of her and warmth at her back. She groaned at the light as she opened her eyes, and the warmth pulled away. She looked over her shoulder, and there was Rotty, eyes red and puffy, staring back quietly. And slowly, her eyes grew wet again.

"You're… Okay, yeah?"

"Depends if feeling like you just got run over by an on fire semi counts as okay." A laugh bubbled out despite the tears in the others eyes, and she reached out, gave her every chance to pull away, and started fussing with her hair.

"You need a shower. And your clothes need washed, they're-" Her breath hitched, and she didn't need to look to know she'd find blood. She did remember being stabbed.

"I'll survive a few days without. At least until I can breathe without hurting. For now, I'm going back to sleep." She closed her eyes, shifting so she was more comfortable - shockingly painful - and starting to drift off again. And slowly, Rotty pressed against her back again, she was careful, and the warmth had her back asleep.

* * *

 

When she woke again, it was to pain. She started shoving at the only person she could blearily see, snarling, and gently hands grasped her wrists.  
"Risky, hey, it's just me. I need to change the bandages." She paused, blinking a few times to get her vision to clear, and sure enough, there was Shantae. She looked away.

"Coulda woken me."

"You need sleep."

"Hard to do that when you're aggravating my injuries." A huff, and a tired smile.

"I do not need to argue over this with you too."

"Me too?"

"Yeah. Rotty was pretty sure if I touched you I'd break you."

"Well I don't need any pity, so t-"

"It's not pity, it's worry. You were beat all to shit-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, when did you learn to swear?"

"Uh, I've known since forever? Did you not hear me call your dad a fuck head?" She laughed, groaning at the pain that shot through her.

"Ow, yes, I did, stop making me laugh!" Shantae smiled, finishing changing the bandages.

"Get some more rest, Risky. You need it." She stood, closing the kit, and walked out. Risky took her advice.

* * *

 

Rotty and Shantae took turns watching over her. Rotty was mostly pressed against her back, even after the initial terror wore off, and the warmth was nice. Shantae on the other hand would sit by the door, and Risky wasn't sure whether to be upset that she seemed to know very well how to use the bat propped against the wall, or grateful that she was taking her job so serious. Even if it did mean there was no comforting warmth at her side. So when she could breathe without searing pain, she deemed herself good enough to go. Shantae was asleep, but she knew she'd be caught if she went through the door, so she quietly walked to the window. She began to open it, and there was movement in her peripheral. She froze as Shantae stopped inches from her, bat still pulled back to swing.

"What are you doing up?!"

"Were you about to bash my head in?"

"I thought you were someone who worked for your dad or something!"

"Excuse you, I am _not_ a tinkerbat!"

"Well excuse me for being paranoid, I guess!"

"Yeah, excuse you!" She shoved her a bit, making her stumble back, and wow, she looked terrible. "Have you not been sleeping?"

"How is that important right now? You need to rest!"

"I'm fine!"

"A stiff breeze would knock you over!"

"Guys, why're you yelling?" Rotty peered in, looking half asleep, and Risky muttered a few silent curses. She was hoping to avoid making her worry.

"She nearly-"

"She's trying to leave." Shantae easily spoke over her, earning a glare, and her words drew a frown from Rotty.

"Risky, you're not healed. I get not wanting to be cooped up, but you're still hurt." She walked over, took her hand. "Let's go for a walk. But then we're coming right back so you can heal more." She pulled her out of the room before Shantae could object, and then they were in the hall and the door was shut behind them.

"What just happened? Did you just side with me over Shantae on a matter that wasn't stupid?"

"Don't make me regret it. Let's go get you and change of clothes, and then some coffee."

"Rottytops, are you taking me on a date?" Rotty grinned at her as they started walking.

"Mm, play your cards right and we can certainly call it that." Risky grinned back, and they slipped into playful, flirty banter. And then they were in her room and Rotty gently pulled away. "I'll let you get dressed, okay? But no running off, or you'll be officially the worst date I've ever been on." She slipped out of the room, leaving Risky to get dressed. She managed to get her shirt halfway up before she realized she'd need help with it. She walked to the door, opened it.

"Hey, Rotty?" She looked over from where she was settling in the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me get my shirt off? I can't bend my arms like that right now." She nodded, walking over and helping her get it off.

"There! Now go get changed, and I'll help you get a new shirt on if you need it." She gave her a grateful smile, shutting the door and getting changed. She did need help getting it back on, and despite goofing off and just putting it over her head, and then just one arm, Rotty did help her put it on correctly. Stepped back, looked her over. "...Still need a shower, but it'll do for now. Come on!" She took her hand again, led her out and toward a cafe. She ordered while Risky decided, and happily paid for both their drinks. When they'd sat, Risky hoped her relief at not standing didn't show.

"Hey, why'd you side with me over Shantae?"

"I didn't. You are still hurt, which is why you're gonna lay down and relax when we get back, but I know she can be overbearing, and being cooped up isn't fun."

"Her? Overbearing? Never." That drew a giggle.

"She took care of me when I broke my leg last year. Trust me, I know how it sucks. She means well though."

"Yeah well I don't need pity." Rotty simply looked at her for a long moment, sipping her coffee. "What?"

"It's not pity."

"Are you gonna tell me how concerned she is?"

"Well, she is, but no, I wasn't gonna. I was gonna tell you that she's angry. Scared. We got home, I started to ask what happened, and she snapped."

"Why's she angry?"

"Maybe because you got the shit beat out of you?" She snorted.

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine."

"You say that like you weren't bleeding all over my blanket." She huffed, sipping at her coffee.

"Don't guilt trip me."

"I wasn't trying to." She sighed, grabbing one of her hands. "Risky, she's mad at whoever hurt you. And she was so scared when you passed out. We both were. So, try not to scare us anymore, yeah?" She looked down at their hands for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. I'll do my best." Rotty smile, squeezed her hand, and sipped her coffee. Didn't pull away like she expected. They drank the rest of their coffees in silence, fingers intertwined.

* * *

 

When she was deemed healed enough by Shantae, she nearly bowled her over to get outside. Rotty laughed, racing after her.

"Keep up Shantae!" The dancer groaned, chasing them. Risky glanced back, smirked.

"You see if _you_ can keep up, Rotty!" She pushed herself faster, racing toward the square.

"You're gonna pull something!"

"Maybe!"

" _Risky!_ " Hearing her voice shouted in exasperated stereo had her laughing. She got to the fountain, and dropped into a bench, breathing heavy. Rotty sat next to her, chest heaving, grinning, and Shantae stopped next to the bench, not nearly so winded.

"Well, I won."

"Wasn't a race!"

"So was."

"Was not! Shantae!"

"You're the one who challenged me to keep up."

"Ha!"

" _Shantae!_ " Risky laughed, closing her eyes, throwing her arm over them. Rotty leaned against her, huffing, and she felt Shantae settle on her other side. It was nice. She'd never admit it out loud, but this was probably her favorite thing.


End file.
